Modern digital media player applications provide GUIs for browsing, selecting, accessing and playing digital media items, such as songs, videos, audiobooks and e-books. If the digital media player application is running on a mobile device with a limited screen size (e.g., a smartphone, electronic tablet), a poorly designed GUI can appear cluttered and disorganized, and thus difficult to navigate by a user.